Traditionally, a student driver may take driving classes and/or participate in various driving sessions whereby the student is evaluated on his driving performance. During a typical driving session, a student driver may be requested to drive along a certain route while the student's driving skills are observed and evaluated by an instructor. Based on the instructor's observations, the student driver is graded according to a set of criteria. An instructor may measure a student's progress by comparing notes of observations over the course of several driving sessions, noting particular skills a student has had trouble with and focusing more on those skills in subsequent driving sessions.
An instructor may teach one or more classes of several students. As a result, an instructor may need to expend a great deal of effort creating, organizing, maintaining, and retrieving notes from previous driving sessions for each student. Furthermore, a comparison of driving sessions for each student may require the instructor to manually search through previous records of driving sessions each time a student is tested, which may be an arduous and time-consuming process. Therefore, providing a system that allows an instructor to maintain and organize driving session records for a large number of students while providing access to these records is useful but presents several challenges.